Peter Prilv
(Liberators-830B)|aliases = Pip|occupation_or_professional_title = *Agent *Field Medic *Base Doctor *Head of Medical Staff|current_status = Active|citizenship = }} Doctor Peter Intrev Prilv or "Pip" is a Canadian Marble fox Anthro-feralis who is a medical professional and agent of the United Liberators Coalition and lead doctor and field medic of the field operations team known as Liberators-830B. History Childhood Peter Intrev Prilv was born in Union Falls on December 30th, 2001. Quite unusually for Anthro-feralis, the Prilv family was part of Union Falls's wealthy upper-class despite having only been in the city for a little over four decades. Dr. Prilv grew up in his family's estate on the outskirts of Union City, known as The Prilv Estate living a very lavish lifestyle filled with anything he could have very wanted without any effort. He was initially publicly educated, attending Gramer Elementary School before his parents transferred him out. In 2006 he went to a private school in the wealthy area of Union Falls named Caster Heritage School. Priliv was often bullied as a child by his Human class mates, much like many other young Anthro-feralis that attended school. Following a few years later in 2012 he moved to another school. Since his early years Prilv's grades were usually exemplary, and this remained constant despite him changing schools multiple times. He excelled and preferred to study biology and classes related to medicine. By the time he reached high school level, Prilv was taking advanced medicine classes along with his normal classes, and was showing a promising future in a career in medicine. University In 2019, Prilv graduated from high school and continue to stay and live with his parents on the Prilv Estate, trying to figure out what his next step in life would be. He would spend the next year continuing his medical research in the comfort of his own home. In 2020, he had decided to apply for a student position at the Union Falls State University taking courses that would allow him to pursue a doctorate in medicine and biology (studying medicine for Human, Anthro-feralis, Elf, and Dwarf species). During his time at Union Falls University, Prilv was not assigned to a dorm room on the campus and instead continued to stay on his family's estate, and as a result had little interaction with any of his peers. Prilv would note that as he went through the classes, there were very few times he stumbled upon something that he hadn't already known from his previous years of research and study of the subject matters. He would also recall that he often found himself bored, and the only reason he even felt compelled to finish university was in order to be an official doctor and to practice his skills on the cadavers that the school provided, for a small fee. He would continue to go through the process of receiving his doctorate for the next 8 years and in 2028, would finish as valedictorian of his class. Agent of the ULC Prilv had been searching for job openings all across Union Falls for any positions as a medical doctor, however, every place he approached said he'd be waiting a few months before they would allow him to perform any kind of surgery on a living patient. He regarded this as infuriating experience, as he wished to get to work with his talents as soon as he possibly could. He would continue to search for another month and would eventually stumble across the ULC medical program. He went to sign up as soon as he could, and soon found himself traveling to the United Liberators Operations Academy, for training on the operations of on-base medical technology. He soon found in other positions in the ULC ranks, mostly in the position of 'field medic' as it would allow him to work on fresh wounds and afflictions as soon as they happened. Dr. Prilv signed on for the lengthy process of field medic training and found himself being required to undergo additional training as a field agent. He was a bit displeased with this outcome, as it meant he had to learn how to operate and shoot a large number of guns, explosives, and other combat equipment. While he was never against weapons, he found some distaste with needing them himself, as he found most weapons too cumbersome and heavy in order for him to operate. He did find some comfort in the use of small firearms, mostly pistols, and while he never found himself being as accurate as a large majority of his classmates, he hoped his medical expertise was sufficient in getting him into the position he desired. After months of training for the multiple positions he had signed himself up for in the Coalition's, hierarchy, he finally finished his training and was allowed to be assigned to a chapter and team. Due to his barely passing physical fitness level for becoming an agent of any kind, he was sent back home as he waited for assignment. In 2029 Dr. Prilv received word that he was to be assigned to the Liberators-830B team, as a base doctor and field medic. Due to the close proximity of the team's headquarters, he continued to stay on the Prilv Estate in his house. Current Assignment After certain events involving one Ian Iaego, Dr. Prilv was assigned and tasked with researching and running tests on the mechanics, biology, and composition of the previously mentioned Ian. He is allowed to go from both Ekhota Base and Atlantes Center Base as he sees fit in order to continue research, along with being allowed clearance to access the remains of Ian. Personality Prilv has been observed to overwork himself on a normal basis, and takes his job far more seriously than anything else. He will overwork himself if certain projects interest him. This is the case for most scenarios and he will constantly consume high amounts of caffeine products in order to keep himself awake and working, despite knowing that it is unhealthy for him. The doctor has also seemed to have expressed quite a large interest in robotics and the possibility of artificial intelligence as of recent, as evidenced by documents on his computer and research. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced biology: Dr. Prilv's nature as an Anthro-feralis allows for enhanced eyesight, vision in the dark, reflexes, stamina, and physical agility over Humans. As a fox Anthro-Feralis he has a keen sense of smell, and while he is capable of using his sharp claws as a weapon, it has been observed that in most situations, he will not resort to this. Abilities * Advanced Knowledge in Biology and Medicine: Due to Prilv's extensive research and study of Human, Elven, Dwarven, and Anthro-feralis biology, he is an expert in all four races' biology and treatments for illnesses affecting them. He is also an expert and administering treatment and medicine for a large amount of bodily issues. These include but are not limited to physical wounds, burns, viruses, infections and others. Equipment * Standard ULC medical combat gear: '''When on special assignments Dr. Prilv will wear a white version of the standard ULC combat armor, with a number of red medical markings on the shoulders, center of the back, and center of the chest in order to denote his status as a non-combatant. * '''Modified IWI Jericho 941 9mm '''pistol: '''When in the field Dr. Prilv will carry an custom sidearm, painted metallic silver. The pistol's origin seems to be from a gunsmith that he commissioned locally in Union Falls. Prilv seems to dislike using the weapon in most situations and prefers that his immunity as a medic will make its use unnecessary, but is prepared to fight nevertheless. * '''Medical supplies: '''When in the field in any form Dr. Prilv will carry a bag filled with large number of medical supplies all suited to treat injuries in the field. Some of these supplies include pain killers of a large variety, bandages, splints, anti-venom, surgical scissors, scalpels, and a large amount of other similar supplies. * '''Lab Coat: '''When on the grounds of Ekhota Base, Dr. Prilv will wear a heavily pocketed lab coat colored completely white. There is also a small ULC logo on the front right of the coat's chest. Relationships Family * Recardo Triv Prilv (father) * Annabelle Intrev Prilv (mother) Allies * Liberators-830B ** Charlie Lang (captain) ** Marcus Tristan ** Siegfried Peters ** Alder Thornwick ** Norlar ** Camden Kolt ** Kaitiaki ** Isaiah Brown ** Tanwyn Angharad * Employees ** Nick Casric Enemies Category:Anthro-feralis Category:Liberators